


Prim and Proper

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff happens across Annie doing something that makes his mind jump to dizzying heights of lusty lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prim and Proper

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
> 

Jeff nodded to a group of people he vaguely recalled having had a class with his first year, but he didn't remember any of their names. "Hey."

"'sup?" one of them asked, and Jeff smirked a little, fighting the urge to make a Forrest Whittaker face and return the greeting in a higher voice.

As he rounded the stacks to the study room, he heard Annie grunt in frustration and stopped to listen.

Why was she in the stacks? Grunting.

"Britta," she hissed, voice low and urgent, "it's tight. I can't--"

"Relax, Annie, you just have to push it in hard."

Jeff's eyes widened to what he was sure Abed would call a comic degree, but. What the crap? Sneaking closer, he put his ear to the stack of multi-colored, multi-sized books.

"I'm pushing it," Annie snapped back with another grunt, followed by a moan. "Ow, it hurts. It's too tight! I can't get it in there."

"Annie, just put it in a little bit and move it around. You've gotta loosen it up or it won't go in all the way."

"It's loose. But I can't get more than the tip in!"

Jeff swallowed hard, feeling his body begin to respond to images that were flying through his mind at warp speed. Annie. Annie and Britta. Annie and Britta and tight.

Annie, tight.

Holy crap.

Adjusting his jeans, he slipped around the shelves, turning the corner until he could just see the table Annie was at. She was sitting on top of it, back to him, legs dangling over the opposite side, arms moving desperately as she worked at... something.

God, how he wanted to see that something.

Was it-- no. Of course it wasn't. They were in a public place, a school library. There were people and windows and doors all over the place. Just because Annie and Britta were at the most private one far in the back didn't mean they were doing anything that would make his body so hard that he could pound nails through walls with certain parts of it.

"Here, let me show you."

Jeff gulped as Britta knelt in front of Annie, disappearing from view.

His body went into overdrive.

"Just take the--"

"I've got it, Britta!"

"Okay, so slip it in slowly but firmly." She grunted and her arm moved forward, toward Annie. "Now, move it around in gentle circles to loosen it. Right, like that."

Annie's arm jerked forward as if a barrier had been released and she sighed shakily. "Oh! Finally. I didn't think I'd ever get it in all the way. That feels so much better."

"I told you," Britta said satisfactorily, standing, hands on Annie's thighs. "Now just take the-- yeah. And circle it around, then draw it back. Perfect!"

Annie's hands and arms moved, though Jeff still couldn't see what she was doing. It didn't matter, his mind and body were cemented in one direction and there was no going back now. Glancing back over his shoulder, he stepped further into the shadows and rubbed his cock a few times, gulping around a dry throat.

"There you go. Now just do that again." Britta waited as Annie did whatever she was doing.

Jeff's mind conjured a picture of Annie's bare thighs, spread wide. A toy in her hands.

Fuck....

"Again," Britta told Annie, voice authoritative, head nodding, eyes on what Annie was doing. "Just keep doing that over and over again until you finish."

"How will I know when I'm done?" Annie mumbled, arm jerking every few seconds. Small grunts left her lips and her body was hunched slightly forward. "I mean, how do you know when it's long enough?"

"You just do it as long as you like. It's up to you and how you like it."

Jeff groaned, forgetting where he was, forgetting the books, the tables, the overhead fluorescent lights, forgetting the smells of carpet and frustration. The people somewhere off in the distance. He forgot them all and ducked closer, hand on the front of his jeans, rubbing slowly.

Pleasure warmed him, slipping through his veins like liquid heat; molasses in the sunlight.

"Okay, I think I want to do it really long."

Britta glanced at the wall, not seeing Jeff hidden in the shadows a few yards away and let out a startled noise. "I've gotta get to class, Annie. Are you going to be all right with that?"

"I think so. I've--unh!--got the hang of it now, I think. Slide it in, slowly but firmly, move it around until it goes all the way in, circle it around, and then draw it out again."

"Okay, I've gotta--"

"Go." Another grunt. "I'll be fine." Another. "Really." Arms moving around and around, forward and then back.

Jeff's hand was fastened to his cock like a dog with a particularly tasty bone, working it in his palm, grunting softly when an intense shot of pleasure rocketed through him. The sight of Annie, the sounds she was making, the sighs of satisfaction leaving her as she shifted on the table... oh, god. He was going to come in his pants like a teenager on his first date with a Penthouse magazine.

His knees felt wobbly and loose, like he was going to drop to the floor in a heated puddle of testosterone and come.

Annie continued to mutter to herself, fueling his fantasy more. Her hand, in his mind, was between her legs, which were spread, bare, open and dripping with her juices, warm and swollen with arousal.

The toy in her hand in his mind's eyes changed shape, size, and color ten times before landing on a modest-sized, plastic vibrator that she pushed into her folds again and again, trying to draw out her orgasm. Draw it out until she was dripping with sweat, panting and shuddering.

It was pink. Of course it was pink.

In his imagination he crossed to her and dropped to his knees in front of her, eyes fixed on hers. She was watching him, bright blue eyes eager and filled with anticipation as he took the toy from her. He gripped it tight and slid it into her, teased her clit, flicked a switch to make it vibrate, then began to move it in and out of her dripping channel.

"Annie," he mumbled, eyes popping open at the sound of his own voice. Darting his gaze to her back, he dropped his hand, fighting the urge to grind against the nearest hard surface. Good fucking god he was turned on.

"Jeff?"

Annie swung around, eyes peering into the gloom at him, though not focusing on him in the shadows behind the stacks near the wall. 

He felt like a creepy, perverted stalker.

"I could've sworn I heard... unh! Whoa... hard one." She snapped her mouth shut so quickly her teeth clacked together. She looked around as if she expected people to come running to see what the noises were about.

Hand moving on his cock, Jeff stepped out of the shadows and moved closer, trying to inhale her scent. "Jasmine," he whispered, breathing the word out more than saying it. He could smell her, it permeated his brain, fueling more fantasies. His fantasy self was sliding the vibrator free, shutting it off and holding it up to Annie's mouth.

She stared at it, then slowly opened her lips.

Pressing it into her mouth, Jeff slid his fingers into her folds.

Annie's hand took hold of the vibrator and sucked on it, like he wanted her to suck on his cock; hard and fast. Fuck.

Darting forward, he buried his mouth in her folds, sucking on her clit, pushing her legs further apart for his head to fit better, closer. Tongue. Her taste. It was like nothing he'd ever had before. It was Annie.

Suddenly, she set the vibrator aside and--

"Jeff!"

Staring at Annie, Jeff--the real Jeff--halted his hand and fought for a breath, then swallowed past a dry throat. "Annie," he squeaked out, hunched over, cupping his cock, unfocused eyes on her flushed face. That was the face she'd have while he slammed into her.

"What are you-- are you..." she leaned closer, eyes darting everywhere, then on his hand, "masturbating?" she finished in a low, near-whispering voice. "In the library? Oh, my g-- ew."

Thoughts left him.

He was standing in front of Annie, brainless, thoughtless, only feeling. Filled with so much feeling. Arousal and want and need and Annie watching him, eyes darting down.

She licked her lips.

Swallowed.

Her hands twitched and then Jeff was on her, kissing her like he'd done only once before. Transfer Dance, his mind supplied. Don't care, he tossed back. Kissing her, taking and giving and having his way with Annie as she clutched his shirt. He pressed her back against the very furthest corner behind the table. It was so dark here that things got lost forever when they neared this spot.

He wanted to get lost forever in Annie.

"Jeff," she moaned, leg rising to wrap around his thighs. Her body pressed against his, hand lowering to his ass, clenching and clutching tight, trying to get as close as she could to him.

Did she want to crawl inside him too?

"What are we--"

"Fucking, Annie. We're fucking. I need you. Is that a problem?"

Instead of answering, she shoved him back against the other wall--still in the black hole--and shoved his shirt up, dropping down to press kisses to his stomach and chest. "The only problem I see is that you're still clothed. Why are you still wearing clothes?" She tore at his jeans, unbuckling his belt, making it jangle loudly in the space between harsh breaths and grunts.

"You too," he argued, pulling her shirt over her head. Bare breasts, caged in a white prison, taunted him. He bent down to caress and lick and bite and nip and pull and tug and oh, god, oh, god.

Annie's hand was inside his jeans, sliding into his underwear.

Cupping him.

Stroking his cock.

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

Grabbing her hand, he halted its motion and eyed her intently. Spinning her around he started to push her over the table, but she pushed back. "Not like that. I want to see you."

His entire body clenched at her words and in anticipation and some kind of tight feeling that warmed his skin and made the blood in his veins boil then flow more quickly, then more slowly.

Under it all, his pulse pounded.

Taking his hand, she pulled him back to the corner and then lifted her skirt, freeing her panties. They dropped to the floor under his watchful eye and he bent down to grab them in his fist. Shoving them into his face, he inhaled deeply. "Annie... god, I need to be inside you now. I need you to fuck me."

"At your service," she mumbled, kissing him again.

He lifted her up as easily as he would have lifted a pillow and settled her over his cock. She groaned and slid down, immediately beginning a rhythm, a fast pace, sliding on him, clenching and grunting and fucking him hard, just like he'd begged. His hands tightened under her thighs.

"Ohhh, fuck, Annie." His mouth was by her ear, body pressing hers into the wall as he moved in her.

Tight and fast.

Warm and swollen.

Dripping.

"So hard," she whispered, a quick, dirty litany of words in his ear, surrounding him. "You're so hard, Jeff. I've imagined this for so long. Want you. Take me everywhere. Need you." Her lips found his and they moved together, searching, seeking and finding what they wanted. Both grunted, both moved and rode and fucked one another. "Faster, Jeff, harder. So hard, so fucking hard. Fuck me harder."

She didn't know what she was saying, he could see it in her eyes, she looked feverish, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and cheeks. Skin flushed. Eyes bright.

Trying desperately to find her release.

And he wanted her to.

Slamming into her, he gripped her ass tight. Tasted her skin, bit her shoulder, fucked her harder than he'd ever fucked a woman before, because this was Annie and he was finally inside her.

He was finally fucking her.

Finally.

Tight in his chest, there was something small growing into something large and overwhelming. "Tighter, tighter, tighter, Annie fuck me harder. Faster. Your skin tastes like sex. Wanna bottle it and bathe in it. Jesus, Annie, it's like-- unh! Like being surrounded by-- fuck. I'm surrounded by you all the time."

She kissed him, hands tearing at his hair, pulling his head back until they were grunting and moving in short, hard jerks. It was coming. She was coming.

"Now."

"Now."

He heeded her demand and felt her do the same. Bucking inside her, he shoved her into the wall and rode out his orgasm, struggling to stay upright as wave after wave ate away at his ability to stay standing. It encompassed him and drowned him in pleasure and coming and so much pleasure, made double by the feel of her tight folds clenching around him.

Her hands continued to pull at his hair as she rode him hard and harder.

Fast.

Hard.

Tight.

"Annie!" He couldn't form any other words as he came down, as his body shook and shuddered. "I'm in Annie," he mumbled quietly, still bucking, still feeling everything there was to feel from Annie.

"Jeff," she panted into his ear, hot breath wafting over his skin. Into the whorl of his ear. "I-- oh. Holy crap." She relaxed on him, sinking into his loose embrace.

They breathed.

They stayed where they were, breathing and holding one another. He had no urge to let her go. Her fingers tightened on his back, nails digging in when he breathed out.

"That was...."

Jeff nodded and tried to swallow. "It was."

Lifting her to the floor, slipping free as she went, he watched her try to stand but lose the fight and lean against the wall.

Tucking himself bank into his jeans, he shivered at the hot look in her eyes, the heated look passing between them despite their rapidly cooling ardor. Rapidly cooling ardor and satiated bodies.

"Unexpected," she whispered, straightening her skirt and pulling her shirt back on over her head.

"Not really." He eyed her. "I've been wanting to do that for years now." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, her forehead, her jaw. His hands settled on her arms and then brought her close. "I think we both have. I'd say it was inevitable."

"Yeah."

Eyes falling on the table, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her head. "What were you doing? Britta--"

"Knitting."

Jeff pulled back to stare at her.

"Britta was teaching me how to knit. It's hard. And tight. My fingers still hurt from pushing the stupid needle through. The tip--"

Jeff laughed, kissing her again. "We'll have to thank Britta's cats."

"What? Why?"

"She only learned to knit to make eye patches and stupid outfits for them." He leaned down, lowering his voice and his mouth to her ear. "Who knew knitting could sound so ...filthy? I got so hard listening to you. I couldn't stop touching myself."

Annie shivered as she glanced over her shoulder at her discarded knitting trailing on the floor. "In that case, Mr. Prim and Mrs. Proper are going to get a very tasty treat from me tomorrow."

"I think I got the tastier treat just now...."

 

 

********

 

 

Humming to himself, Jeff strode into the study room, ready to get down to an hour of doing anything but studying. He spotted Annie right away, sitting on the table by Troy, arms braced on the edge, legs kicking absently.

"Annie, it's tight! I can't get it in."

"You have to be careful. Just slowly push the tip in and move it around to work it inside--

Troy grunted then sighed in satisfaction.

"There!" Annie enthused, clapping. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jeff turned without stopping, leaving the room as his cock hardened, his temperature rose about five degrees, and his heart beat painfully hard in his chest.

He couldn't see knitted sweaters or knitting magazines in the store without getting hard anymore, which was a good thing when he was with Annie in the privacy of his bedroom and she wore one of her many, many cardigans, but a bad thing when he was faced with the study group for a full hour.

Texting Annie, he headed to his car, anticipation amping up in his already aroused body.

_Knitting lesson in my car in 5._

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I was knitting recently and realized, after bitching for the thousandth time about how tight it was, just how dirty it'd sound if someone heard me out of context.  
> 


End file.
